vorpfandomcom-20200222-history
Madison Kinde
'Childhood' Madison Kinde was born in 1960 in Arlington, Virginia. Her birth aggravated an already strained relationship between her parents and may have been a factor in her father's departure from home. The trouble surrounding her arrival into the world would follow her for years and grow to shape her miserable existence in the world of the living and beyond. After her father left home, Madison's mother largely left the matter of her upbringing to a series of nannies and maids, none of whom lasted longer than a year at best. Her mother meanwhile spent more and more of her time in the company of her New Age Guru. Rumors surrounding their relationship and the Madison's possible illegitimacy hounded her through school, becoming the frequent focus of taunting from upper crust brats. Meanwhile, her father had taken an exclusive interest in her older brother, Evan. They would go off on short trips, long trips, vacations and holidays together while Madison was left to fend for herself in the family home with an increasingly distant mother and her indifferent companion. Contact with her father was largely sparse and at a distance. She would see him come and go without a word passed between them. Evan himself also spent very little time around Madison. Eventually he too left home to attend military school. Madison was alone now, pure and simple. Bitterness and resent towards her family grew, as did the realization that everyone was subconciously punishing her for the family's problems. She hid all of her frustrations under the surface, playing the part of the perfect daughter as she blossomed into the very image of the beautiful and charming young lady. She kept her darker emotions at bay as best she could, but they would nonetheless slip through. 'Teen Years' Boys came and went with the seasons. It wasn't long before Madison earned a reputation as an ice queen and tease amongst her classmates. Not many of those classmates were willing to repeat these rumors within earshot of her however, as the brave and vocal few who had seemed to all meet with tragic accidents. A rising football star, left naked in a field on a winter's night had nearly died of exposure. The frostbite sank deep into his limbs and left him hobbled for life. A popular and bright girl struck with a cast iron skillet from behind as she volunteered at a homeless shelter. The brain damage from the injury put her in a lifelong state of vegetation. Her classmates caught on to the message fast enough. These outings into the world of violence culminated on an autumn morning along a lone country road in 1977. Late for school, Madison's mother had convinced her Guru to drive her to school. Madison's transformation into a beautiful young woman had not gone unnoticed by the man. He had in fact spent most of the previous summer making lewd passes at her under the pretext of opening her mind to his spiritual teachings. This was the last straw, however. As he reached across the car in an attempt to fondle her, she lashed out violently. She dug her nails into his face and tore. The Guru lost control of the car and crashed into a roadside ditch. Madison escaped as the car was quickly engulfed in flame. The Guru, still alive and pinned into the driver's seat begged her for help. Emergency crews arrived an hour later, too late to save the man. His body had been devoured by the flames. Madison was taken from the scene with minor injuries and released back into the custody of her mother. The only account of what happened that morning would be hers and the death would be ruled as nothing more than an unfortunate accident. 'Adulthood' Madison rode out the last few years of high school without further incident. After graduation, she came to her mother for what she claimed was money for her college education. Mrs. Kinde, still lost in grief over the lost of her lifelong companion, acquiesced easily enough. She was given a generous sum to find housing and supposedly attend classes at a university in New York City. Madison had other plans for the money. She lost herself in a blur of drugs and parties. The money she had been given dried up quickly and news of what it was being used for reached her mother, who promptly cut her off. Madison fell back on selling her body to fuel her destructive lifestyle. It was in this state that she was reunited with Evan, who discovered her playing 'escort' to rich, old colleagues. Aghast with how far she had fallen (or perhaps simply acting to spare himself embarassment), Evan put her up in a prestigious academy for the performing arts. They parted ways once again. Madison wouldn't stay long at the academy, she would soon find a new path in life... 'Embrace' Whoops! Nothing here yet! 'Miscellaneous Facts' Filler 'Thoughts & Opinions on Others' Babycakes: "He's a simpleton. But that's not necessarily a negative quality in a ghoul. I could have used that kind of ease of communication with that...other ghoul I had. What was his name again?" Carlotta: "She bumped uglies with my brother. Something has to be wrong with her." Devon: "He's always so quiet and mysterious. We barely know a thing about him. If I could just get him alone, I think he'd be putty in my hands." Duval: "Not sure what to think of Duval. I've clearly wronged him somehow. I'll have to find out what happened some day." Evan: "Oh Brother Dearest, how I appreciate your company. And to think all it took was both of our deaths for you to acknowledge I exist!" Guy: "Just met him but I like the cut of his jib. He's old-fashioned, predictable, easy enough to get along with. It's too bad someone took a mallet to his face or he might be worth getting friendlier with." Hypatia: "She owes us her un-life. Hope she hasn't forgotten." Ivrah: "As far as Princes go, I can live with this one." Mahdi: "He's certainly useful for a great many things. I have to wonder what his angle is though." Mukhtar Bey: "I'd sooner not think about him, thanks." Nasty Nate: "I think I like him better dead." Rava: "Needs to learn her place. Bottom of the totem pole, bitch." Teague: "He's so easy to wind up. I love getting a rise out of him." Category:Vampire Category:Active Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Daeva Category:Duchagne Category:Unaffiliated Category:Poor Category:Superbitch Category:Neonate